Ben Gunn
"Ben Gunn" is an old Minifig who lived in the Goo Caverns. Biography Very little reliable information on Ben Gunn's life exists, including his real name. He seems to have gone diving at least once in his life, was a reader of The Daily Brick, seemed to be somewhat wealthy, and has old photographs of Dr. Rex. At one point, Ben Gunn came to the Goo Caverns, and has not left since. Old age and isolation took their toll on Ben, driving him senile and giving him amnesia. He lost all memories on his past life, and lived a simple life in the Goo Caverns. He brought all his remaining artifacts of his past life to a cave he called his home. Dino Attack During the Dino Attack, Ben Gunn did not mind the presence of Mutant Dinos in the Goo Caverns. In fact, he enjoyed it, because he saw them as simply very large lizards that, when dead, meant lots of meat to eat. Shortly after killing and consuming most of a Mutant Lizard, he heard a loud explosion. He slowly crawled towards the area where he heard the noise, and found two Dino Attack Agents: Rex and Greybeard. After a brief conversation with them, in which Greybeard gave him the nickname "Ben Gunn", Ben Gunn decided to bring them to his cave, since he was excited to have company after so many years. Albeit reluctantly, Rex and Greybeard followed. All the while, Ben Gunn rambled on about missions in life. Upon entering his cave, he explained that the artifacts of his previous life had no use to him other than decoration, but they might help Rex and Greybeard in their own missions in life. The two Dino Attack Agents looked around, and Rex found an old wallet with the photographs of Dr. Rex. He asked Ben Gunn about this, and while initially Ben Gunn did not seem to remember anything about it, he had a memory suddenly return to him. Thinking for a moment that Rex was Dr. Rex, he grabbed Rex and threatened to hurt him unless he left his cave. This short lapse of rememberence ended, and Ben Gunn returned to his strange self, dismissing the memory as a example of becoming senile over the years. He was disappointed to see Rex and Greybeard so eager to leave his cave then, but thought it best that he did not leave with them. He continued to wander around the Goo Caverns, wondering what the memory meant. Admist his wandering, he encountered Spino, but ran away after the Dino Attack Agent offered cake. Later, he was nearby an abandoned Ogel Mining Compound when he was approached by Talia Kaahs. Talia explained that Rex was trapped inside the compound, and that they needed someone to distract the Brickspider Bot v1.0 and Cyber-Bully. Impressed by Talia's charm and wanting to help Rex, Ben Gunn agreed. Although he was supposed to ring the Ogel Mining Compound's doorbell then run away in a fashion of ding-dong-ditch, he did not escape after ringing the doorbell. As such, when Cyber-Bully opened the door, Ben Gunn explained that he was sent by 'a very fine woman' to distract them. Annoyed, Cyber-Bully grabbed Ben Gunn by the throat then threw him at a computer. Ben hit the machine headfirst, and then was buried under the rubble of the compound as it was wrecked by an Ogel Drilling Vehicle. Ben Gunn survived the eruption of Quadrant 14, and being hit in the head by rubble somehow cured his senility. Ben Gunn remained in what was left of the Goo Caverns, during which time he took notice of a XERRD outpost in one of the outer quadrants. There, he spied upon a meeting of XERRD's surviving members, who had fled to the outpost after the Dino Island Laboratory was destroyed, and overheard Dr. Rex vowing to destroy the Dino Attack Team on December 21, 2010. By the time Ben Gunn reached LEGO City to warn the Dino Attack Team, it was already December 20. He took a new suit from a wrecked clothing store and shaved off his beard before entering Dino Attack Headquarters. Although he told receptionist Elizabeth Wilma that he wished to speak with Rex, Ben Gunn realized that a mole hunt was going on and decided to participate. His efforts were unsuccessful, so he returned to the lobby to wait for Rex. There, Ben Gunn saw Rex, Greybeard, Zachary Virchaus, and Minerva Fabello pursuing the mole. Ben Gunn reacted by clotheslining the mole, incapacitating him long enough for him to be caught. Before Frozeen and Amanda Claw arrived, Ben Gunn slipped away for reasons unknown. As Rex and Amanda were leaving the lobby, Ben Gunn approached them and told them about what he saw in the Goo Caverns. Because of his changed appearance and cured senility, Rex did not immediately recognize Ben Gunn. After Rex passed Ben Gunn's news on to the founding members of Dino Attack Team, Ben Gunn spoke with Rex one last time. Learning that Rex had his wedding ring, Ben Gunn encouraged Rex to marry Amanda. During the final battle for LEGO City, Ben Gunn took refuge in Dino Attack Headquarters. However, as the building fell under attack by Mutant Lizards and Mutant Raptors, Ben Gunn decided that it was wisest to seek out the Teleport Pad to Antarctica and evacuate. Reuniting with Greybeard, Ben Gunn received assistance from the old pirate in activating the Teleport Pad, and Ben Gunn was teleported to the Antarctica refugee facilities. Abilities and Traits Ben Gunn is very adept to the underground environment, able to see in the dark and crawl over the roughest of rocks. He eats for survival and not for pleasure, since the limited food supply of rats and lizards in the Goo Caverns do not taste good, but he describes himself as having lost his taste buds long ago. He also displays great physical strength, flexibility, and reflexes despite his old age, as seen when he kills Mutant Lizards with his bare hands, when he bested both Rex and Greybeard, and when he clotheslined Ata. When Rex and Greybeard first met Ben Gunn in the Goo Caverns, Ben Gunn was most easily described as senile. He saw the world in a peculiar way, and was known for rambling on about his philosophies. He was very friendly and open, and even naive, not understanding the full importance of distracting Cyber-Bully and the Brickspider Bot. Once his senility was cured, Ben Gunn became darker and more serious in personality, even though he still does not remember his original life before the Goo Caverns. Quotes Trivia *Ben Gunn was nicknamed by Greybeard specifically after the ''Treasure Island character. Category:PeabodySam Category:Dino Attack Allies